as time goes by
by Shaaa
Summary: summary: at. dan saat netranya membaca paragraf terakhir, tangisnya pun pecah.


**as time goes by.**

 _ **disclaimer:**_ detective conan adalah hasil karya gosho aoyama. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 _ **warning:**_ at, ooc, _typo_ (s).

 _ **summary:**_ at. dan saat netranya membaca paragraf terakhir, tangisnya pun pecah.

* * *

 **Tujuh.**

Ran berdiri menatap jalanan di luar sana dari jendela kantor ayahnya. Tangannya meraba permukaan kaca yang dingin akibat rintik hujan sejak sejam yang lalu. Ujung jemarinya sedikit bergetar saat impulsnya mengantarkan rasa dingin ke kulitnya.

Ekspresi gadis enam belas tahun itu tak terbaca. Pandangan matanya kompleks, tapi bisa terlihat bahwa ekspresi kecewa dan sedih mendominasi di dalam kedua netra indahnya.

Di tangannya yang bebas, terdapat satu buah ponsel milik seseorang yang sudah dia kenal selama hampir setahun ini. Awalnya ingin dia serahkan langsung ke pemiliknya yang sedang 'bermain' di rumah seorang profesor tak jauh dari sana, tapi melihat ada notifikasi _e-mail_ di bagian atas layar ponsel tersebut, sang gadis mengurungkan niatnya. Iseng, dia membukanya.

 _E-mail_ yang seharusnya untuk Kudou Shinichi, ternyata malah sampai ke ponsel seorang Edogawa Conan.

...

Dan anak berusia tujuh tahun itu merasa kalau kakak angkatnya mulai berlaku berbeda dari biasanya setelah dia pulang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan teman-temannya di rumah salah seorang profesor.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ran- _neechan_ , ada yang salah? Apa aku membuat Ran- _neechan_ marah?"

"Tidak, Conan- _kun_ tidak salah apa-apa. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Habisnya aku merasa Ran- _neechan_ memerlakukanku beda dari biasanya. Tapi kalau ternyata itu hanya perasaanku saja, syukurlah. Kupikir ada sesuatu."

"... tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kita, ya, kan, Conan- _kun_?"

 _Ran?_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari penentuan itu sudah di depan mata. Lusa, urusan antara dirinya dengan organisasi yang telah mengecilkan tubuhnya akan diselesaikan dalam satu malam; di sebuah tempat terpencil di sudut kota Tokyo, para serigala akan memulai perburuannya lusa nanti.

Jadi, hari ini dia pamit. Pun berterima kasih karena selama setahun ini telah dirawat dan dianggap sebagai anggota keluarga oleh pasangan ayah-anak Mouri itu. Berat rasanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, apalagi pada gadis yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama hampir lima tahun itu.

Ibu _palsu_ nya sudah siap di samping mobil, menjemput pulang putra kecilnya.

Dengan senyum terakhir, Edogawa Conan berbalik dan menuruni tangga tanpa berusaha menoleh ke belakang. Namun semakin menuju anak tangga terakhir, semakin berat pula kakinya untuk melangkah.

Tepat tinggal satu anak tangga lagi, bocah berkacamata itu berbalik, menatap gadis SMA yang berdiri menyandar pada dinding sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu bergeming di sana, tak mengantarkannya dengan senyuman sama sekali.

Dan saat itu juga, pemuda yang seharusnya berusia tujuh belas tahun itu merasa ada yang salah.

Sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan antara mereka berdua.

Tapi—

"Ayo kita pulang."

 _Ini tidak benar ..._

* * *

 **Delapan.**

Pertempuran antara serigala pemburu dengan domba licik itu berhasil dimenangkan oleh pihaknya. Banyak nyawa yang dikorbankan dan bukan sedikit juga yang menderita cacat akibat pertempuran mati-matian itu.

Cacat—

... tak bisa kembali ke tubuh semula bisa dibilang cacat juga, kan? Gudang data terbakar, data yang sudah disembunyikan rapat-rapat oleh pasangan Miyano juga dihapus ... apalagi yang tersisa? Kemenangan yang diperolehnya terasa hampa.

Di satu sisi dia merasa beruntung karena sudah tak berurusan lagi dengan keluarga yang sempat merawatnya selama setahun, tapi di sisi lain dia masih ada urusan dengan gadis bernama Mouri Ran sebagai seorang Kudou Shinichi.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Berbohongkah? Memalsukan kematiannya? Ayahnya bisa mengatur hal itu, kan?

Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa harus sekejam ini?

Dia tak sanggup jika harus menyakiti hati gadis itu sekali lagi. Tak bisa—karena hatinya sendiri pun akan ikut hancur. Bahkan membayangkannya saja dia tidak mampu.

Tapi apakah ada pilihan lain? Pilihan yang lebih baik? Pilihan yang tidak harus melibatkan air mata?

Adakah?

.

.

.

.

.

"Ran- _neechan_."

"Ya, Conan- _kun_? Tumben menelepon. Ada apa? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku ... aku baik. Ran- _neechan_ , ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Silakan."

"Ini soal Shinichi- _niichan_ , tak apakah?"

"Tidak masalah. Kenapa?"

"Shinichi- _niichan_ ... kasus yang selama ini dia tangani ... dia—"

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku ... tapi dia tewas."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Conan- _kun_."

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

"Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, benar, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam beberapa bulan yang lalu, sambungan itu diputus sepihak oleh sang gadis ketika kalimat itu selesai terucap; meninggalkan dia duduk termenung sendiri di pinggir ranjangnya. Awalnya dia tak paham, sungguh. Dia tak mendengar nada sedih atau bahkan terkejut dari ucapan mantan kakak angkatnya itu.

Ada hal yang tidak dia ketahui.

...

Pasangan Kudou mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Dirinya bukan lagi Edogawa Conan atau Kudou Shinichi, tapi setidaknya memakai kembali nama 'Kudou' di dalam namanya membuatnya tidak benar-benar melepas identitas aslinya. Kudou Conan dibawa ke Amerika Serikat, tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Di suatu siang, sebuah surat sampai ke rumahnya, ditujukan untuk 'Conan'—tanpa _surname_ apa-apa. Bocah yang kini berusia delapan tahun itu memasuki kamarnya, duduk di pinggir ranjang membuka surat yang entah dari siapa.

Awalnya dia merasa familiar dengan tulisan tangan tersebut, kata-kata yang digunakannya juga. Tapi entah mengapa pikirannya buntu, tak dapat memikirkan seorang pun yang mungkin saja mengirimkan surat padanya. Lagipula, zaman sekarang sudah jarang orang berkirim surat ketika ada teknologi yang lebih canggih.

Tepat sebelum sampai inti surat, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Meski ditujukan untuknya, dia merasa surat ini ditujukan pada seseorang; seseorang yang seharusnya sudah 'mati' beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dadanya sesak tiba-tiba ketika mulai sadar surat yang dikirimkan untuknya ini dari siapa.

Dan saat netranya membaca paragraf terakhir, tangisnya pun pecah.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Shinichi, aku menunggumu mengatakannya padaku; mengatakan semuanya termasuk kenapa kau dan Conan-kun adalah orang yang sama. Tapi itu hal yang seharusnya aku tak boleh tahu, ya? Kenapa? Apa karena aku ini beban untukmu? Kalau begitu ... apa aku harus menghilang dari kehidupanmu? Kalau itu yang kau mau, baiklah. Kenangan antara kita berdua cukup sampai di sini saja. Kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Terima kasih atas perasaanmu selama ini. Mulai sekarang, kita berjalan di jalan masing-masing ...'_

* * *

 **Lima belas**.

Waktu terus berjalan pada porosnya, membiarkan manusia di muka bumi hidup menyesuaikan diri mereka dengannya. Tahun-tahun berlalu dalam kesendirian, Kudou Conan resmi lulus SMP di Amerika sana dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Tapi pemuda itu tak berniat melanjutkan studinya di Negeri Paman Sam, dia lebih memilih untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya; meski pada akhirnya dia akan tinggal sendiri lagi di rumahnya, toh dia sama sekali tak merasa keberatan.

Perjalanan dari Amerika menuju Tokyo lebih dari cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya lelah, syukurlah _jetlag_ -nya tak terlalu parah. Saat kakinya menginjak Bandara Narita setelah delapan tahun lamanya, entah mengapa bibirnya melengkung tipis. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun dia meninggalkan Jepang, semuanya bertambah dewasa dan kedua orang tuanya semakin berumur.

Tapi satu hal yang masih dia ingat dari bandara tersebut adalah keraguannya waktu itu. Perasaannya terus mengatakan bahwa dia tak seharusnya pergi, masih ada sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan, dia masih harus di sini, namun dirinya lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan semua itu—berharap hanya perasaannya saja yang berlebihan.

Siapa yang tahu kalau seharusnya dia mengikuti kata hatinya?

Kembali ke Jepang sama saja dengan kembali ke masa lalu.

Dan dia bertanya-tanya dalam diam, bagaimana kabar gadis yang selalu dia kirimi _e-mail_ meski tak ada balasan yang datang dari orang tersebut?

Dirinya memang _masih_ lima belas tahun, tapi gadis itu sudah menginjak usia seperempat abad.

Walau pahit, pasti ada kenyataan yang harus dia terima, pasti ada yang berubah. Mungkin saja Mouri Ran sudah menikah atau bahkan mempunyai anak. Tidak apa-apa, memangnya dia siapa? Ran sendiri, kan yang bilang kalau mereka berjalan sendiri-sendiri saja.

...

Tapi haruskah seperti ini? Dia baru saja turun dari taksi bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan pemandangan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah gadis itu yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang yang memiliki rupa yang sama dengannya tak jauh dari sana.

 _Kau harus tahan, ini bukan apa-apa, Kudou Conan._

.

.

.

.

.

"Ran ..."

"Halo, Conan- _kun_. Kau kembali? Berencana tinggal di Jepang lagi?"

"Iya. Apa kabar, Ran ... _neechan_?"

"Aku baik. Conan- _kun_ sendiri?"

"Baik,"— _buruk._

"Ran- _neechan_ ... sudah punya kekasih ya?"

"Aku sudah beberapa kali pacaran, tapi tak ada yang berhasil. Baru minggu lalu aku putus dengan kekasihku. Kau sendiri? Laki-laki populer sepertimu pasti banyak yang suka."

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain Ran- _neechan_."

"..."

"Kau marah?"

"Kau tahu, aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu, Conan- _kun_."

...

Tak ada penolakan yang tak sedih.

* * *

 **Tujuh belas.**

Ran memandangi ponselnya lagi dan lagi, membaca ulang _e-mail_ yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang secara rutin sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

 _E-mail_ yang berisi permintaan maaf dan kata-kata cinta penuh keputusasaan; pun penjelasan tentang kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikan. _E-mail_ yang tak pernah dia balas meski satu dekade telah berlalu.

Juga _e-mail_ yang takkan pernah mau dia hapus selamanya.

Setiap malam, dia sempatkan membaca satu atau dua _e-mail_ dari orang yang diam-diam masih dia cintai sampai sekarang. Pemuda yang sepuluh tahun lalu meninggalkannya di Tropical Land tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pemuda yang dua tahun lalu kembali lagi ke sini, bertemu dengannya dengan wajah yang semakin mirip dengan pemuda di masa lalunya, pemuda yang memiliki mata yang kini tampak redup.

Bohong kalau dia bilang dirinya tak merasa bersalah dan sedih.

Conan menawarkan perasaannya berulang kali, tapi dia merasa tak sanggup untuk menerimanya berulang kali juga.

Ini sebuah kesalahan, menurutnya.

Kudou Conan adalah orang yang baru. Orang yang seharusnya hidup dengan menggoreskan pena perjalanan hidupnya di buku yang baru, orang yang seharusnya tak punya perasaan lagi padanya.

Kenapa masih mencintainya? Memangnya apa kelebihannya? Jarak umur mereka bukan lagi hitungan bulan, tapi sudah hitungan tahun. Apa pendapat orang-orang jika mereka nanti bersama? Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak kelas dua SMA berpacaran dengan wanita karir yang usianya terpaut jauh?

Itu tidak akan berhasil. Baik dirinya maupun Conan pasti akan sama-sama terluka. Sudah cukup seperti ini, kenapa harus menambah luka baru?

Gadis itu sudah berjalan di jalannya, sibuk bekerja dan bekerja demi mencapai karir yang gemilang. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan cinta-cintaan ala anak remaja; kalau ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu, lebih baik dia gunakan untuk mengurusi kasus dari kliennya.

Conan tak seharusnya berjalan di tempat yang sama, seharusnya dia membuka hatinya pada gadis lain. Tak apa jika hanya Ran sendiri yang menahan perasaannya, dia sudah dewasa dan bahkan sudah menyerah dengan kehidupan percintaannya. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih mempunyai jalan yang panjang, masih punya hidup yang harus dinikmati sebagai seorang remaja.

...

Suatu malam, datang _e-mail_ yang kesekian dari pemuda itu; Conan memintanya datang ke sebuah taman tak jauh dari rumah keluarga Kudou. Ran sendiri sebenarnya tak terlalu berharap apa-apa.

 _E-mail_ tersebut, satu-satunya _e-mail_ dari pemuda itu yang dia balas selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

'Iya, baiklah. Tunggu aku.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tapi, aku berusaha tidak memaksakan perasaanku. Aku hanya—"

"Tolong lupakan aku."

"... kenapa? Ini perasaanku. Aku yang berhak untuk mengatur—tidak, bahkan perasaan cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi kau bisa perlahan melupakanku."

"Aku minta tolong, satu kali saja. Aku ingin dengar alasanmu kenapa berkata seperti itu."

"Alasanku sederhana. Karena kau Conan."

"Jadi kalau aku Shinichi kau tidak akan menolakku?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Kau orang baru. Seharusnya hidup dengan kehidupan yang baru. Apa gunanya melihat ke masa lalu, Conan- _kun_?"

"..."

"Kau masih remaja, masih tujuh belas tahun, mengharapkan apa dariku yang berbeda sepuluh tahun denganmu? Aku bahkan sudah menyerah dengan kehidupan cintaku."

"... hanya itu?"

"Apa?"

"Hanya itu alasanmu?"

"Sepuluh tahun lalu, kau meninggalkanku di Tropical Land tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sepuluh tahun lalu, saat aku dan dirimu kelas dua SMA. Conan- _kun_ , kenangan itu adalah kenangan paling menyakitkan untukku. Kenangan yang tak bisa kulupakan meski aku ingin sekali melupakannya. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal bertemu denganmu malam ini. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"..."

"Karena aku benar-benar merasa seperti berbicara pada Shinichi, ditambah kau tak memakai kacamatamu."

"Jadi menurutmu, kita tak bisa bersama? Meski aku benar-benar menginginkannya?"

"Ada dua gadis yang menyukaimu, kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, bukan mencintai mereka."

"Tak bisakah kau melepas perasaanmu?"

"Tidak bisa dan aku tidak mau. Sekarang begini, kalau kau benar-benar ingin seperti itu ... tolong tatap aku dan katakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku. Maka aku akan menjauh dan berusaha merelakan perasaanku."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Tatap aku."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Aku bilang tatap aku, Ran."

"Haruskah?"

"Karena aku ingin percaya, kalau yang kau katakan itu benar. Karena aku ingin melepaskan diri dari delusi yang kubuat kalau kita masih saling mencintai."

"..."

"Kalau aku harus menghancurkan hatiku, aku akan melakukannya. Jadi bilang padaku, bilang kalau aku selama ini memang gila karena masih mengharapkanmu."

"Conan- _kun_ ..."

"Kalau aku harus melepaskanmu, katakan. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang bahwa kau tidak apa-apa dengan air mata yang mengalir seperti itu hah? Kau benar-benar ..."

"Salahkah? Kau juga sama denganku."

"..."

"Ran—"

"... dua tahun. Aku masih sanggup menunggumu dua tahun lagi. Sampai kau lulus SMA."

"Apa?"

"Setelah itu, aku akan pertimbangkan—tidak, setelah kau lulus SMA, ayo kita kencan, seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan tidur ternyenyak mereka sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Beban yang akhirnya dipikul tanpa sadar kini mulai terangkat perlahan-lahan. Senyum yang biasanya tanpa arti kini mulai terulas tulus. Mata yang dulu redup kini mulai bercahaya.

Penantian selama sepuluh tahun ... kini terbayar lunas.

...

Conan memutuskan untuk menjadi novelis sama seperti ayahnya, meski pada awalnya dia harus berjuang mati-matian meningkatkan kemampuan menulisnya. Demi masa depan, dia berpikir menjadi novelis tidak buruk juga.

* * *

 **Delapan belas.**

Gadis 28 tahun itu menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Riasannya terpoles sempurna dan gaun pernikahan yang melekat di tubuhnya terpasang indah.

Dia merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia juga paling cantik di dunia ini. Lama dia memerhatikan dirinya sampai akhirnya ingatannya melayang membuatnya mengingat perkataan kekasihnya tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

' _Terima kasih telah menungguku selama dua belas tahun.'_

' _Sekarang kau tak bisa menolakku lagi, kan?'_

' _Aku tidak mau berpacaran, aku ingin menikah. Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku.'_

' _Tak apa, jangan pedulikan omongan orang lain. Ini hidup kita.'_

' _Tenanglah, ada aku di sisimu.'_

' _Yang terpenting, aku mencintaimu.'_

Matanya memanas tiba-tiba. Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan mengubah namanya itu mengipasi dirinya sendiri, berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang tiba-tiba meluap. Untungnya di dalam ruangan itu tak ada siapa-siapa; Sonoko dan Kazuha yang tadi menemaninya dia usir secara halus—katanya butuh waktu sendiri.

Mouri Ran mengulas senyum yang lebih lebar.

Kisahnya berakhir bahagia, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok. Tok._

"Ran, upacaranya dimulai sebentar lagi. Siap-siap!"

"Iya!"

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

Halo!

Ini apa huhu btw aku nangis lho. Entah kenapa aku suka sama kisah dua tokoh yang saling menderita kayak mereka gitu, tapi yang pasti kalau _canon_ mereka harus bahagia ya :" awas nih kalau Aoyama bikin mereka terpisah :" udah 99% _canon_ kalau nggak _canon_ itu keterlaluan :"

Aku suka nulis kisah kayak gini meski dalam prosesnya ngebaper. Serius, asyik nulis kayak gini apalagi kalau yang ditulis itu OTP.

Oke, plot Shinichi-nggak-bisa-balik-ke-tubuhnya-semula emang udah ditulis (Eternity), cuman entah kenapa pengen nulis kisah dengan tema itu lagi. Terus kemarin-kemarin baru baca kisah dengan tema kayak gitu yang penulisannya bagus. Jadi semakin termotivasi dan alhasil jadilah begini.

Btw kalau misalnya cuman aku aja yang baper nggak apa-apa haha, mungkin karena emang aku orangnya sensitif. Jadi kalau kalian ngerasa aneh atau bahkan ngerasa 'ini fanfiksi apaan sih mana kebanyakan dialognya lagi' maaf-maaf aja ya hehe.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!

p.s: aku lagi suka-sukanya sama lagu Breathe – Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to. Yang doyan Fairy Tail pasti tau deh. Coba dengerin terus baca ( _translate_ -an) liriknya. Dalem banget dan coba aplikasikan pada ShinRan (MATI AJA LU SHA).


End file.
